


Капли дождя на раскаленном асфальте

by Shunn



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чон Юнхо - известный мотогонщик. Ким Джеджун - скандальный журналист. Загадка: кто кому испортит жизнь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капли дождя на раскаленном асфальте

**Author's Note:**

> Моей вечной любви к шоссейно-кольцевым мотогонкам и Валентино Росси - посвящается. Если вы не представляете себе Moto GP, можно посмотреть трибьют о Валентино Росси www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIKSuboj6k4

«Чон Юнхо любит скорость, и та отвечает ему взаимностью».  
Джеджун поморщился, когда кричащие плакатные слова газетной статьи пришли ему в голову. Ему не нравилось мыслить шаблонами — те сужали мир до размера крошечной комнаты на окраине Сеула, если не тумбочки в прихожей. Джеджун предпочитал считать себя открытым для новых идей, новых ощущений, новых эпитетов.  
И все же слова про любовь к скорости сейчас казались, несмотря на всю затасканность, необычно точными. Хотя, если бы он увидел их в своем журнале, скорее всего потребовал, чтобы статью переписали.  
Юнхо родился в семье известного мотогонщика, хотя поначалу ездил на карте, потому что мать запретила ему приближаться к мотоциклам. Но гены взяли свое, и в двенадцать лет он уже выиграл несколько региональных соревнований на минибайке, после чего на него обратили внимание скауты «Априльи» и предложили перебраться в Европу. На переезд Юнхо, точнее его мама, решился только через пару лет. В семнадцать он дебютировал в классе сто двадцать пять кубических сантиметров, в восемнадцать выиграл первый чемпионат. Перешел в двести пятьдесят кубических сантиметров и, разумеется, тоже выиграл. «Королевский класс» продержался чуть дольше, зато потом Юнхо выиграл сразу четыре титула и сейчас уверенно шел к пятому чемпионству подряд.  
Идеальная карьера, идеальная биография, ни одного скандала — сплошные улыбки и брызги шампанского. Джеджун не верил в этот образ. По личному опыту он знал, что чем правильнее хочет казаться человек, тем больше скелетов прячутся у него в шкафу. Ему часто говорили, что он любит втаптывать людей в грязь. На это Джеджун пожимал плечами и отвечал, что в грязь люди втаптывают себя сами, он всего лишь рассказывает об этом. Он начинал как обычный журналист, но довольно быстро сделал себе имя на сенсациях и разоблачениях. У него оказался хороший нюх на ложь, мало принципов, а еще бойкий слог. Все это позволило ему стать заместителем главного редактора самого популярного «желтого» журнала Кореи. Наверное, не самая респектабельная карьера, но Джеджуна она вполне устраивала. В его возрасте мало кто добивался таких высот, кроме того, он собирался сделать один небольшой шаг и оказаться в кресле главного редактора. По мнению Джеджуна, Чхве Чжинтэ засиделся на месте. Оставалось только найти скандал погромче, чтобы владелец принял окончательное решение.  
Именно поэтому Джеджун внимательно наблюдал за тем, как самый известный мотогонщик в мире лениво флиртует с девушкой, устроившей прием, и пытался представить, что скрывается за белозубой улыбкой. Наркотики и алкоголь можно было исключить сразу — слишком много тестов, чтобы это долго оставалось в секрете. Может, ему нравятся маленькие девочки или собачки. Ну, или плетки и наручники. От этой мысли внизу живота неожиданно потеплело, и Джеджун чуть не подавился шампанским, пытаясь успокоиться. Стоило признать — Чону Юнхо необыкновенно пошли бы черная кожа и повязка на глазах.  
Даже в этой толпе Юнхо сумел заметить пристальный взгляд и, улыбнувшись, слегка наклонил голову, изучая в ответ Джеджуна. Тот сразу решил, что это хороший повод завязать знакомство. Разумеется, не самый вежливый — проще было бы поискать общих знакомых, чтобы те представили их друг другу официально, но Джеджуну никогда не нравились простые пути.  
— Вы знаете, Чон-шши, меня всегда интересовало, о чем думают гонщики во время гонки? — «здравствуйте» и «меня зовут» Джеджун решил опустить сразу. Слишком скучно и предсказуемо. Впрочем, он понимал, что и этот вопрос не блистал оригинальностью, но сразу расспрашивать о плетках и наручниках было бы слишком нагло.  
— Ни о чем, — Юнхо пожал плечами и в очередной раз сверкнул улыбкой. — Я не помню ни одну свою гонку. Потом мне приходится пересматривать заезды по несколько раз, чтобы найти ошибку.  
— Пожалуй, я немного разочарован в уме гонщиков, — преувеличенно громко вздохнул Джеджун и тут же прикусил язык. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы его послали прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Юнхо только хмыкнул в ответ.  
— Вы знаете…— он вопросительно посмотрел на Джеджуна.  
— Джеджун. Ким Джеджун.  
— Вы знаете, Ким-шши, — Юнхо склонился к его уху и почти промурлыкал, — хорошая гонка — это как хороший секс, если ты потом вспоминаешь свои ошибки, значит, не стоило и начинать.  
Джеджун глубоко вздохнул и сильнее ослабил узел галстука, так что теперь тут практически болтался на его груди.  
— Еще немного и я подумаю, что вы меня соблазняете.  
— Я? — Юнхо искренне расхохотался. — Бог с вами, Ким-шши, разве мне нужно кого-то соблазнять?  
Судя по всему, ему тоже не нравились банальности, Джеджун даже растерялся, пытаясь придумать остроумный ответ. К сожалению, в голову лезла исключительно всякая ерунда, вроде «тут неподалеку есть очень удобный туалет, в смысле, не хотите ли чашечку кофе». Впрочем, если это и есть секрет Юнхо, то стоило сыграть. К геям в Европе относились все более терпимо, даже к геям в спорте, но Корея оставалась Кореей. Подобные откровения испортили бы репутацию гонщика гораздо больше, чем пресловутые наркотики и, особенно, алкоголь.  
Джеджун медленно облизал губы, глядя Юнхо в глаза. Самый банальный прием в мире — зато всегда работал. Пожалуй, иногда в клише нет ничего плохого.  
— Разумеется, Чон-шши, вам не нужно никого соблазнять. Девушки, наверное, сами к вашим ногам укладываются. Я даже видел по дороге парочку штабелей.  
— Вы откровенно мне льстите, Ким-шши, — Юнхо тут же подхватил игру, словно невзначай провел пальцем по своему длинному, загорелому горлу, — подозреваю, как минимум один из этих штабелей лежит у ваших ног.  
Джеджун отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я не претендую на чужое, м-м-м, имущество.  
— А я продолжаю настаивать, что мне вы льстите, а себя недооцениваете, Ким-шши.  
С ним флиртовали: изящно, беззаботно, немного по привычке, немного потому, что он действительно нравился — Джеджун, несмотря на слова Юнхо, вовсе не склонен был недооценивать себя. Мозг у него лихорадочно заработал, просчитывая варианты. Простой обед или ужин в кафе точно не вызовет скандала, значит придется поставить дома камеру и попросить Ючона поколдовать над снимками. Даже если в их подлинности усомнятся, скандал все равно начнет набирать обороты, и, скорее всего, появятся другие любовники, желающие подзаработать на чужом несчастье. Джеджун не особо хотел подставляться, всегда оставался шанс, что его вычислят на фотках, а такой каминг аут его точно не устраивал, но предвкушение близкой сенсации практически полностью отключило инстинкт самосохранения. Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского, в конце концов.  
Он подхватил очередной фужер с подноса официанта.  
— Возможно, меня просто не интересуют штабеля с девушками, Чон-шши.  
Джеджун еще раз облизал губы — в этот раз уже невольно — в ожидании ответа. Обычно он не ошибался, но даже самый безупречный инстинкт мог дать сбой.  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Юнхо. Надеюсь, у нас не такая большая разница в возрасте и мы сумеем обойтись без ненужных формальностей.  
— Сумеем, — Джеджун придвинулся ближе, осторожно накрыл пальцы Юнхо своей ладонью, практически промурлыкал. — Я уверен, что у нас совсем небольшая разница в возрасте.  
Разница действительно оказалась совсем пустяковой, какие-то одиннадцать дней, а еще инстинкт в очередной раз не обманул Джеджуна.  
Все было настолько легко, что почти скучно. Не то чтобы Джеджун любил ухаживать, добиваться, распевать серенады под окнами — наоборот, он искренне полагал, что чем меньше посторонних эмоций, тем лучше секс.  
Он знал, что может сейчас взять этого гонщика за руку, привести домой и, скорее всего, они неплохо потрахаются, но ему нужно было время, чтобы установить и настроить камеры, поэтому пришлось изображать, если не невинность, то человека, не готового лечь в постель после первой встречи. Такая роль Джеджуну не особенно нравилась, но что не сделаешь ради статьи погорячее.  
Впрочем, Юнхо тоже особо не торопился — то ли действительно был хорошо воспитан, то ли осторожничал. Все его шутки звучали на грани фола, но только на грани, никогда не переходя в стадию «где тут ближайшая горизонтальная или, так уж и быть, вертикальная поверхность».  
Джеджун уже почти собрался пригласить его завтра на чашку вечернего кофе, когда Юнхо наконец позвал его посмотреть на тренировку. Отличный способ впечатлить парня, тут можно было только поаплодировать.  
— Мне казалось, что ты в отпуске?  
Они уже перешли на неформальное «ты» и, в общем, стоило признать — с Юнхо оказалось на редкость приятно просто болтать. Он был остроумным, забавным, без всякого звездного гонора и не то чтобы блистал умом и эрудицией, но в его голове явно водились не только гонки. Впрочем, как раз чересчур умных Джеджун и не любил. Те слишком кичились, что знают точную дату взятия Бастилии и прочую чепуху, которая в обычной жизни только мешала.  
— Но тренировок это не отменяет. Слишком легко выйти из формы.  
Последнюю фразу Юнхо ухитрился произнести так, что Джеджун неожиданно почувствовал, как краснеет, а брюки становятся чересчур тесными и неудобными. На пару мгновений он практически забыл о будущей сенсации — «мягкие губы скользят по его шее, пальцы оттягивают резинку трусов, обхватывают член у основания, осторожно сжимают» — и позволил себе просто немного помечтать. Получать удовольствие во время работы — необязательный, но очень приятный бонус.  
Расстались они ближе к концу вечера: хозяйка приема все же решила похвастаться напоследок знаменитым гонщиком, а Джеджун собирался еще перехватить Ючона, чтобы договориться насчет камер.  
Тот, конечно, поворчал, сообщил, что его лучший друг «идиот» и «нарывается», но сделал все в лучшем виде. Вот теперь можно было приглашать Юнхо в гости.

Джеджун откинулся на подушку, достал из тумбочки лосьон для рук и медленно, неторопливо провел ладонью по члену, представляя своего бывшего. Тот был редкостным мудаком по жизни, но глаз радовал и трахался неплохо, не высший бал, но очень, очень ничего.. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях.  
Юнхо наклонился над ним, раздвигая коленом ноги, грубая ткань джинсов царапала тонкую кожу бедер, глаза в темноте казались черными, словно на радужку щедро плеснули чернил. Рука уверенно накрыла его ладонь, переплетая пальцы на члене, другая сжала яйца — сильно, но недостаточно, чтобы орать от боли — и Джеджун выгнулся, пытаясь то ли отодвинуться, то ли толкнуться выше, глубже, давай же, ну. Холеные длинные пальцы заскользили вверх, вниз, нажимая в правильных местах, словно Юнхо всю жизнь занимался только одним делом — дрочил ему. По шее и груди потекла струйка пота, по спине побежали мурашки, пальцы на ногах подогнулись, и Джеджун неожиданно быстро кончил с удивленным стоном.  
Он сел на кровати, потянулся за влажными салфетками, но так и замер в этой позе, чувствуя, как засыхают капли спермы на животе.  
Вот это было хреново, охренительно хреново, хреновее не придумаешь. Джеджун никогда не позволял себе смешивать работу и личную жизнь. Секс ради статьи, да еще и с симпатичным парнем — пожалуйста. Но вот тащить его в свою голову, в свои фантазии — это даже не перебор, это выходило за все его, достаточно широкие, рамки.  
Джеджун поежился и заставил себя встать с кровати, чтобы принять душ. Под теплыми струями воды он пару раз представил, что посылает все к черту, убирает камеры, и они просто занимаются сексом, три раза, что он посылает все к черту и не идет завтра ни на какую тренировку, и сто пять раз, как мокрые волосы облепляют высокие скулы Юнхо, как капли бегут по подтянутому животу, путаются в жестких курчавых волосах в паху, стекают по мускулистым ногам.  
У дрочки в душе было одно неоспоримое преимущество — не приходилось еще раз мыться. Джеджун с трудом подавил искушение побиться головой об стену.  
Такое случилось в первый раз, и ему не нравилось, что с ним происходит, хотя кому бы понравилось. Оставалось списать все на сексуальную фрустрацию и поставить себе пометку — трахаться чаще, чем раз в три месяца. Несмотря на все высокие стандарты и бывшего-мудака.

На треке Юнхо встретил его такой сияющей улыбкой, что если бы к ней можно было подключить электростанцию, она бы с легкостью осветила и обогрела не только Южную, но и Северную Корею. Джеджун вяло усмехнулся в ответ, размышляя, что столько счастья ранним утром — это невыносимо, а Чон Юнхо надо запретить по закону, потому что издеваться над простыми смертными — нехорошо и неправильно.  
— Я смотрю, ты не выспался, — он протянул стаканчик с теплым кофе Джеджуну, и тот вцепился в него, как утопающий в соломинку.  
Ему почему-то страшно захотелось спросить, ушел ли Юнхо вчера с приема один, и если один — принимал ли он душ перед сном и сколько раз, или тут только у Хьюстона проблемы, но проглотил слова, запивая их довольно мерзким «американо».  
Погода в Сеуле выдалась на удивление противной — небо низко нависло над городом, пронзительный ветер трепал полы плащей и курток, мелкие холодные капли дождя оседали на лицах. Поначалу Джеджун подумал, что Юнхо отменит тренировку — он догадывался, насколько опасно мчаться по мокрой трассе, и вряд ли разумно рисковать лишний раз.  
Но тот махнул рукой механику и натянул на голову шлем, направляясь к мотоциклу. Тот казался хищным желтым насекомым, притаившимся в тени ангара, который только и ждал удобного момента, чтобы ужалить.  
Джеджун почувствовал, как сердце застучало где-то в горле. Он помнил, что когда был ребенком, любил смотреть «Формулу-1». Стремительное скольжение машин успокаивало и отвлекало от вечного гомона сестер, позволяло на несколько часов выключиться из окружающего мира — ни один вид спорта не сочетал в себе одновременно бесконечную скорость и бесконечный же дзен. Мама говорила, что, когда он еще в памперсах ползал, запись любой из гонок немедленно прекращала самый пронзительный его рев.  
А потом один из болидов сорвался с трассы и влетел в бетонное ограждение. Джеджун помнил встревоженный голос диктора, помнил, как опустился на колени, наблюдая, как по полю бегут люди, как из машины извлекали неподвижное тело. Позже он выяснил, что гонщика звали Аэртон Сенна и что он так и не вышел из комы.  
Та гонка стала для обоих последней.  
Джеджун больше не мог смотреть на болиды — они выглядели такими хрупкими, такими слабыми перед летящей в глаза стеной.  
По сравнению с мотоциклом болиды «Формулы» казались самыми безопасными и надежными машинами в мире, а мокрая от утреннего дождя трасса была похожа на дорогу в самое сердце ада.  
Механик что-то громко крикнул, «Априлья» («Дукатти»? «Ямаха»? «Хонда»? — нужно было внимательнее читать Википедию) Юнхо радостно взвизгнула тормозами и рванула по залитому лужами асфальту.  
Джеджун невольно закрыл глаза. До этого момента он думал, что неплохо знаком со скоростью — сам гонял порой за сто километров, — но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с ветром, бросившимся под колеса, и фигурой гонщика, которую от смерти отделяли только комбинезон, шлем и тренированные рефлексы.  
— Рискуешь, Чон! — проорал незнакомый мужчина, то ли тренер, то ли помощник, то ли очередной механик, прямо в ухо Джеджуна. Кричал незнакомец больше для себя, Джеджун сильно сомневался, что Юнхо сейчас слышит хоть что-нибудь.  
Первый заезд. Второй. Третий. Споры из-за времени, просмотр тренировки на планшете.  
Джеджун жмурился все сильнее и сильнее — что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на трассу, — так что у него не только веки, но все лицо начало болеть от напряжения. С каждой минутой он словно уплывал все дальше и дальше, пока от этого мира остались только капли дождя на коже.  
Он почти рухнул, когда его окутал резкий густой запах туалетной воды и пота, ладони Юнхо скользнули по плечам, удерживая от падения.  
— Эй, ты в порядке?  
Джеджун только отрицательно покачал головой. Он сам не понимал, что с ним сейчас происходит, почему ему настолько важно, чтобы ничего не случилось, чтобы яркий мотоцикл не пошел юзом, рассыпаясь в воздухе на куски. Ведь из этого точно бы получилась сенсация, даже громче, чем чужая гомосексуальность. Наверное, психологи говорят — хотя бы иногда и в порядке исключения — правду: детские травмы остаются навсегда, чтобы рано или поздно вырваться на свободу в самый неподходящий момент  
— Я закончил. Подождешь несколько минут, пока я приму душ?  
На фоне неожиданно бледной кожи — Джеджун помнил, что еще час назад она выглядела поцелованной гавайским солнцем — темные глаза Юнхо казались черными, блестящими, как куски антрацита. Он с трудом удержался от желания закричать «нет» и «не уходи», словно мотоцикл или трасса могли неожиданно протянуть щупальца и все-таки предъявить свои права на гонщика.  
— Конечно, — у него даже получилось улыбнуться.  
Он попытался успокоиться. Джеджун знал, что он — взрослый, разумный, циничный человек, который здесь только для того, чтобы покопаться в чужом грязном белье и вытащить его наружу. Юнхо тоже — взрослый, скорее всего, разумный и циничный, поэтому он здесь, чтобы срубить побольше бабла и кусочек славы.  
Но в голове упорно продолжали крутиться слова про скорость, и сейчас Джеджуну казалось, что это тот случай, когда любовь легко может перейти в ненависть. И в смерть.  
Ючон бы на это повертел пальцем у виска и сказал, что некоторые слишком много думают о всякой хуйне. Был бы прав, разумеется.  
Джеджун внимательно уставился на свои руки, пытаясь хоть немного отвлечься, будто в его кольцах от «Картье» таился ответ на все вопросы Вселенной. Так он просидел минут пятнадцать — успел выучить каждый изгиб колец и каждое пятнышко на ладонях. Сердце постепенно успокоилось, паника отступила, и когда Юнхо уселся рядом — влажные волосы все еще пахли шампунем — Джеджун опять был похож на себя, а не испуганного ребенка, брошенного родителями в супермаркете.  
— Судя по всему, я должен тебе не только обед, но и успокоительное, — неловко пошутил Юнхо, оттягивая ворот пушистого серого свитера. Джеджун толкнул его локтем в бок.  
— Ты правда ничего не помнишь после гонки, или это только способ пофлиртовать?  
— Правда, — Юнхо усмехнулся. — Гонки — это действие, и ничего кроме действия не остается. Если я на трассе буду думать, то обязательно совершу ошибку. Остальное можно посмотреть в записи.  
Джеджун поморщился, представляя, каково это: не помнить миг своей победы. Он предпочитал хранить в памяти все, до мельчайшей детали, плохое и хорошее, потому что никогда не знаешь, когда тебе пригодится та или иная подробность. Зачастую самый невинный жест, самые беззаботные слова могли обернуться оружием, а ему нравилось ощущение власти.  
Дождь пошел сильнее, и Юнхо раскрыл над ними большой ярко-красный зонт с логотипом «Феррари». Наверное, подарили во время бесчисленных промо-акций. Невольно он придвинулся ближе, прижался к теплому плечу, вновь закрывая глаза. Его романтические порывы давно остались в прошлом, но сидеть вот так, на скамейке, рядом с тренировочной трассой оказалось на редкость уютно. Юнхо, кажется, прочитал его мысли, потому что тоже молчал, только уткнулся подбородком в его волосы.  
Джеджун тяжело сглотнул, отодвигаясь. Сейчас слишком легко было представить, что они знакомы тысячу лет и встречаются пару сотен. А эмоциональные привязанности всегда портили хороший бизнес, он давно выучил этот урок.  
— Кстати, я только что вспомнил, что не завтракал, — Джеджун встал со скамейки, капли дождя тут же потекли по его лицу.  
«Как слезы», — невольно подумал он, стараясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз плакал искренне. Кажется, когда застукал бывшего-мудака с девушкой. Не стоило тогда так реагировать.  
Вообще много чего не стоило делать, но жалеть о прошлом — так же глупо, как загадывать на? будущее. Оставалось только тщательно планировать настоящее.  
Юнхо вскочил, вновь накрывая его куполом зонта, сжимая ладонь прохладными пальцами.  
— Я знаю неплохой ресторанчик неподалеку.  
Джеджуну почему-то казалось, что Юнхо захочет повести его «бентли», но тот равнодушно скользнул взглядом по машине, устраиваясь на месте пассажира.  
— Тебе не нравится водить обычные тачки? — спросил он, когда они въехали в Сеул.  
— Не нравится, — кивнул Юнхо, глядя в боковое стекло на скользящие мимо машины. — Ненавижу стоять в пробках, да и водитель из меня хреновый.  
— Как это? — Джеджун искренне удивился. — Я только что тебя видел, мне кажется, ты обманываешь.  
— Я хороший гонщик. А водитель — плохой. Поверь мне, Джеджун, это разные вещи. Рефлексы сложно перебороть, так что меня несколько раз штрафовали за превышение скорости, хотя я был уверен, что еду совсем медленно. С той поры я предпочитаю сам не водить, денег жаль, — Юнхо тихо фыркнул, улыбаясь, как Чеширский кот.  
— Я не подозревал, что ты такой скупой.  
— Я не скупой, я экономный.  
Теперь уже фыркнул Джеджун. Он не запомнил из статьи в Википедии, за какую команду сейчас выступал Юнхо, зато успел заметить, что в этом году тот стал пятым спортсменом в Европе по количеству заработанных денег. Это факт явно говорил не в пользу Джеджуна, но, в общем, ему было наплевать. Не то чтобы его интересовали миллионы Юнхо.  
Он любил сенсации, а не шантаж. А на сумму заработанных денег он, честное слово, посмотрел случайно.  
Джеджун смотрел, как Юнхо выбирается из машины — бесконечные ноги, обтянутые черными джинсами, — и думал, что не слышал ничего глупее фразы «девушки на ноги не покупаются». Возможно, девушки действительно такие идиотки, но он родился парнем.  
А у Чон Юнхо были самые охуительные ноги на свете. По крайней мере, по меркам Ким Джеджуна. И подобные мысли не нравились ему все больше и больше.  
В ресторанчике оказалось немного посетителей, и владелец с радостью подбежал к ним, рассыпаясь в улыбках и комплиментах. Джеджун довольно часто заходил сюда, несмотря на то, что ресторан находился в очень неудобном месте, приходилось каждый раз крутиться по улицам, пытаясь найти парковку. Зато лучший в Сеуле самгепсаль, даже лучше, чем у мамы, окупал все страдания, поэтому посетители приходили в ресторан снова и снова.  
Но Юнхо явно не интересовала еда — он вот уже минут десять гонял по тарелке кусочек мяса, делая вид, что слушает рассказы Джеджуна про коллег. Только сейчас он заметил и круги под глазами, и посеревшую кожу, то, как легко, почти неощутимо дрожат длинные пальцы. Юнхо хотелось уложить в кровать, только не заняться с ним сексом, а подоткнуть одеяло, поправить подушку, может быть, спеть колыбельную. Джеджун сглотнул тяжелый ком в горло, умолкая, и Юнхо тотчас вскинул голову, растерянно улыбаясь.  
— Ты так интересно рассказываешь. Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
— Тяжело ездить под дождем?  
Не стоило тащить его после тренировки в ресторан — наверное, гонщик измотался, вновь и вновь пытаясь обогнать ветер, да еще и на мокрой трассе.  
— Ездить всегда тяжело, — Юнхо покрутил в руках стакан с водой, осторожно поставил на стол, провел ладонями по лицу, словно стряхивая невидимую паутину, — но под дождем действительно тяжелее всего. Приходится быть в два раза внимательнее. Главное, не торопиться, делать все мягко, будто под мотоциклом яичная скорлупа, и тебе нельзя ее раздавить.  
Он говорил тихо, так что даже в приглушенной музыке ресторана сложно было разобрать слова, но Джеджун чувствовал, что тонет в бархатных, теплых интонациях, словно воды океана, нагреты солнцем, смыкаются над его головой. Сейчас бы он согласился сидеть и слушать этот голос как минимум половину вечности.  
Джеджун с силой провел ладонью по губам, чтобы легкая боль хотя бы немного его отрезвила. То, что начиналось, как красивая охота за сенсацией, заходило слишком далеко, в такие густые дебри, что он сильно сомневался, сможет ли найти дорогу обратно. Он не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, и со второго тоже. Он вообще не верил в любовь, особенно когда узнал, что родная мать продала его Кимам, потому что ей нужны были деньги и не нужен ребенок. По большому счету, Джеджун никогда ее не обвинял — сам расчетливый и циничный, он понимал, что для нее и для него это оказался не самым плохим выходом. Но понимать никогда не значило простить и принять. Люди могли лгать, могли предавать, изменять, использовать друг друга и делать еще миллион ужасных вещей, но любить они не умели. Любовь придумали другие люди, чтобы жизнь казалась не такой серой и безнадежной, а для самообмана много мозгов не требовалось.  
Его вполне устраивала эта философия, они мирно сосуществовали с тех пор как Джеджуну исполнилось четырнадцать, и тут появился Чон Юнхо, которого не хотелось использовать, хотелось укрыть одеялом и спеть на ухо глупую песенку, чтобы слаще спалось.  
Джеджуна тошнило от самого себя.  
— Я думаю, тебе стоит вернуться домой и выспаться.  
Он выдавил из себя улыбку, отчетливо понимая, что если Юнхо сейчас согласится, то Джеджун больше не будет искать с ним встреч, приглашать к себе, включать камеру. Он позволит гонщику выйти из ресторана и собственной жизни, а сам отправится на поиски нового скандала и постарается раз и навсегда забыть о том, что этот человек существует на Земле. Потому что так будет проще и спокойнее.  
— Эй, ты так плохо обо мне думаешь? Со мной все в порядке, всего лишь рядовая тренировка.  
Он быстро, буквально на секунду, коснулся тыльной стороной ладони щеки Джеджуна и тут же неуверенно нахмурился. Сейчас Юнхо был похож не на известного гонщика, а на мальчика, которому мама пообещала купить блестящий пистолет за хорошее поведение, а вместо этого принесла домой новую школьную форму — вроде бы подарок, но совсем не тот, что ждали. Джеджуну захотелось побиться головой об стол, выйти в окно и купить билет до Нептуна одновременно.  
— Раз ты так говоришь, — он отхлебнул из кружки слишком горячий чай, закашлялся и постарался хотя бы ненадолго забыть о камерах и сенсациях.  
А Юнхо, видимо, чтобы убедить и его, и себя, что с ним все в порядке и он ни капельки не устал, оживился и сыпал историями и анекдотами из жизни мотогонщиков и их команд. Рассказчиком он оказался на удивление хорошим, и через несколько минут Джеджун уже сгибался от хохота, прикрывая ладонью рот, чтобы не ржать в голос.  
Из ресторана они вышли только часа через два, продолжая смеяться и толкать друг друга плечами. На улице Джеджун вспомнил, о чем он так страстно мечтал последние полчаса, достал из кармана пальто пачку сигарет и с наслаждением закурил. Через пару секунд до него дошло, что Юнхо, как спортсмен, может не любить дым, ненавидеть целоваться с курящими и прочая чепуха, но притворяться, что он ведет исключительно здоровый образ жизни, было уже поздно и глупо.  
К его удивлению Юнхо взял его за руку, поднес к губам сигарету и глубоко затянулся.  
— Ты куришь? — Джеджун аж закашлялся от шока.  
— Обычно нет, режим и все дела, но иногда ворую никотин, — Юнхо погладил его по запястью, прежде чем отпустить, и смущенно улыбнулся.  
Джеджуну потребовались две сигареты, чтобы немного успокоиться. Этот жест — такой невинный и спонтанный — закрутил тугие узлы в его животе. Словно им обоим внезапно оказалось по шестнадцать, и они спрятались за школой, чтобы перекурить уроки, и впереди целая жизнь, и никаких гонок и журналов, взрослых проблем, пересудов за спиной. Просто несколько затяжек на двоих. Юнхо все это время смотрел на него своими выразительными мерцающими глазами и продолжал виновато улыбаться, то и дело покусывая нижнюю губу.  
До дома Джеджуна они доехали в молчании. Они не начали целоваться в лифте или раздеваться на пороге, наоборот, словно позабыли, что собирались делать — и собирались ли вообще.  
В квартире Джеджун торопливо убежал варить кофе, а Юнхо мялся в дверях кухни, наблюдая за тем, как тот носится в разные стороны, пытаясь отыскать то зерна, то турку, то сахар. В первый раз они поцеловались только минут через сорок, да и то практически случайно, не по-настоящему, всего лишь неловкое прикосновение губ.  
Джеджун убеждал себя, что не будет ничего делать — просто ляжет и позволит Юнхо себя трахнуть. В конце концов, ему не впервой. Многие парни искали не партнера, а послушную куклу на ночь, которая раздвинет ноги, подставит задницу, а главное не станет болтать: ни во время секса, ни после.  
В спальной он успел незаметно нажать на кнопочку рядом с выключателем и включить камеру, понимая, что теперь дороги назад не будет. Затем Джеджун повернулся к Юнхо, чувствуя себя, впервые в жизни, жертвенным ягненком, и покорно опустил руки, предлагая себя.  
Он сам не знал, чего ждать от этого мотогонщика: быстрого и жаркого секса, БДСМа, еще каких-нибудь изысков. Но он точно не ожидал, что его будут раздевать — медленно, томительно, целуя каждый миллиметр кожи, согревать дыханием ладони, вести пальцами по груди так осторожно, словно он фарфоровая статуэтка и может в любой момент разбиться. Джеджуну на самом деле не нравился такой секс, он предпочитал погрубее и погрязнее, и вот эта нежность окончательно выбила его из колеи. Он застонал в рот Юнхо, вцепился пальцами в волосы, притягивая к себе, вжимаясь в него, забрасывая ногу на талию. До постели они добирались, кажется, целую вечность — пытаясь одновременно избавиться от одежды, не набить синяки о мебель и изучить, ощупать все изгибы тел друг друга. Кровать подвернулась под колени Джеджуну внезапно, как враг из засады, и он рухнул на нее, увлекая за собой Юнхо. Тот каким-то чудом ухитрился стянуть с него уже расстегнутые джинсы вместе с нижним бельем и обхватил его член губами, сразу забирая почти полностью. Оставалось только восхититься глотательному рефлексу, точнее, его отсутствию, у Юнхо. Джеджун вскинул бедра, беспомощно комкая в пальцах простыню, мир вокруг окончательно сошел с ума и помчался вскачь, затягивая их обоих в воронку, наполненную звездами, шорохом белья и громкими стонами.  
— Подожди, подожди, не так, — Джеджун практически отодрал от себя голову Юнхо, потянулся к тумбочке, где хранил смазку и презервативы. Вот на этот шаблон ему точно было плевать, бегать по квартире посередине секса в поисках нужного — то еще удовольствие.  
Он впихнул тюбик и ребристый пакетик в ладонь Юнхо, а потом подхватил себя под коленями, раздвигая бедра. Джеджун вздрогнул и чуть не сорвался на крик, когда влажный палец протиснулся между его ягодиц — это было больно, это всегда было больно, и немного жгло, и немного тянуло, но знал, что сейчас станет легче, нужно просто немного перетерпеть. Он вдохнул, выдохнул, изо всех сил стараясь расслабиться, и второй палец проскользнул уже легче.  
Юнхо никуда не торопился — он растягивал его так же медленно и томительно, как раздевал. Целовал складку между его бровями, прикусывал мочку уха, шептал ничего не значащую ерунду своим мягким бархатистым голосом, от которого по коже бежали мурашки, прижимался губами к животу, и через несколько минут Джеджун уже сам насаживался на его пальцы, чувствуя, как те задевают простату, скулил и умолял.  
Еще один стереотип, что у азиатов маленькие члены, развеялся, как прошлогодний дым, когда Юнхо плавно вошел в него. Даже после подготовки Джеджун замер, пытаясь привыкнуть, и Юнхо тут же остановился, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. С кончика носа у него смешно свисала капелька пота, зрачок почти полностью заполнил радужку, искусанные, зацелованные губы треснули, так что на них появилась кровь, на виске мелко билась голубая жилка пульса — и Джеджун от удивления охнул. Все это сейчас принадлежало только ему. Он подался навстречу, продолжая вглядываться в Юнхо, пытаясь запомнить каждую черточку, каждую гримасу и улыбку, понимая, что все равно забудет, но сейчас смотреть и запоминать казалось самым важным на свете, даже важнее, чем мучительная тяжесть внизу живота. Юнхо словно прочитал мысли и обхватил его член ладонью, заскользил в одном темпе с движением бедер.  
Джеджун кончил с протяжным стоном, полосуя спину Юнхо, оставляя длинные кровоточащие царапины, но в этот момент он мало что соображал. Сквозь сладкую вату в мозгах он почувствовал, как в последний раз выгнулся Юнхо, как рухнул рядом, тяжело дыша, и тут же отключился, проваливаясь в глубокий сон. Проснулся он ближе к вечеру, выбрался из кровати, недовольно поморщился на засохшую пленку спермы на коже, и, не одеваясь, прошлепал на кухню.  
Дым неприятно прокатился по горлу — сорвал, наверное, когда кричал, — и Джеджун уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло. Ему было невыразимо, до одури мерзко, и он никак не мог подобрать правильного сравнения. Просто мерзко. Хуже, чем погода на улице.  
Он понятия не имел, как чувствуют себя проститутки, но, скорее всего, они не терзаются угрызениями совести, по крайней мере, Джеджун на это надеялся. Ему одновременно хотелось, чтобы весь мир был счастлив, тонул в море пушистых котят и плюшевых единорогов, и чтобы разверзлись небеса и все люди провались в геену огненную, туда им дорога.  
Юнхо положил подбородок ему на плечо, провел ладонями по животу, потерся носом о шею.  
— Ты есть хочешь? — Джеджун невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его понемногу отпускает.  
У Скарлет О’Хара была очень мудрая жизненная позиция. «Я подумаю об этом завтра». Вот и Джеджун собирался подумать обо всем завтра, а сейчас принять душ, поужинать с красивым любовником, может быть, посмотреть глупый фильм, может быть, устроить второй раунд. Или совместить два последних пункта.  
О том, что он собирался сделать с красивым любовником послезавтра, Джеджун думать не хотел.  
— Умираю от голода, — Юнхо опять потянулся к его сигарете.  
Ушел он утром, на тренировку, и Джеджун лениво поцеловал его в нос на прощание. Он сильно сомневался, что Юнхо вернется — скоро начинался сезон, значит, ему пора лететь в Европу, домой, где его ждала команда и нормальные тренировочные трассы.  
Стоило двери захлопнуться, как Джеджун извлек спрятанную камеру, достал карту памяти и перегнал видео на компьютер. Качество, конечно, оставляло желать лучшего, но то, что на получившихся скриншотах именно Чон Юнхо, угадывалось сразу. Сам же Джеджун казался бледной тенью, и после обработки Ючона, его при всем желании бы не вычислили. Всегда оставался шанс, что Юнхо решит отомстить и расскажет, но в этом Джеджун сильно сомневался — он уже понял, что там не тот характер.  
Он открыл ворд и быстро застучал клавишами.  
«Чон Юнхо любит скорость, и та отвечает ему взаимностью. Казалось бы, идеальный роман, недаром известного мотогонщика почти невозможно застать в женском обществе. Единственный его роман с фотомоделью Иллари Аргуэнти закончился больше двух лет назад, и с тех пор Юнхо предпочитал оставаться сексуальным, свободным холостяком. Но, возможно, дело совсем не в скорости, хотя, судя по снимкам, что попали к нам в руки — гонять Юнхо любит не только во время заездов».  
Слова казались натужными и фальшивыми, но Джеджун не особо переживал. В любом случае, на слова будут смотреть в последнюю очередь. Он перекинул снимки Ючону, сварил себе кофе, приготовил обед — готовка всегда его успокаивала и помогала сосредоточиться — потом опять вернулся к статье. Он так увлекся, что не заметил, как наступил вечер. Звонок в дверь застал его посередине пятой попытки написать нестандартную подводку, и Джеджун сдавленно выругался, проклиная незваного гостя.  
— Я не слишком поздно? — Юнхо улыбнулся с порога, вручая ему огромную коробку с пиццей. — Знаешь, это так сложно найти итальянскую еду в Сеуле. То, что тут пытаются выдать за пиццу, в Болонье бы выкинули, не глядя.  
— Зато, подозреваю, в Болонье проблемы с корейской едой, — Джеджун машинально забрал коробку и подвинулся, позволяя Юнхо пройти.  
— У меня нет проблем с корейской едой, — фыркнул тот, скидывая кроссовки, — у меня есть мама.  
Они устроились на полу перед телевизором, переключая каналы и лениво комментируя каждую передачу. Показывали, как обычно, всякую ерунду, над которой можно было только посмеяться, всерьез воспринимать очередное ток-шоу из серии «моя мама на самом деле мой двоюродный дядя, что делать» не получилось бы и под дулом пистолета.  
Юнхо продолжал жаловаться, что пицца не похожа на настоящую, Джеджун потихоньку воровал у него оливки и ветчину, даже его кот, Джиджи, который вчера спрятался от шума, явился полюбоваться на гостя. Вечер казался таким уютным, таким домашним, что проще всего было забыть о недописанной статье, и Джеджун, конечно, забыл. Рядом с Юнхо с его памятью вообще начинали твориться чудеса.  
Однажды они разговаривали про любовь с Ючном — когда в очередной раз напились, потому что без алкоголя таки разговоры либо не ведутся, либо кажутся смешными и пафосными — и тот выдал что-то про бабочек в животе. Мол, аналогия банальная и избитая донельзя, но лучше сформулировать не получится, да и не надо. Джеджун тогда посмеялся и сказал, что если в животе порхают бабочки, надо перестать жрать коконы. Вот сейчас он чувствовал, что каким-то образом он ухитрился проглотить целую горсть, и непонятно, что будет дальше.  
Все самые затасканные, самые глупые клише про любовь невольно всплывали в его голове, пока они с Юнхо целовались на полу перед телевизором, а Джиджи украдкой облизывал недоеденный кусок пиццы. Наверное, кто-то на небесах решил пошутить таким изощренным способом и выложить в общий чат под названием «жизнь» гифку с текстом вроде «в твое лицо, сучка». Джеджун даже готов был оценить иронию.  
— Я схожу в душ? — он поднялся с пола, стряхивая с себя крошки.  
Вместе с Юнхо его квартира быстро начинала превращаться в филиал свинарника, и любого другого он бы убил на месте, но сейчас даже это его умиляло. Тревожные звоночки в его голове в очередной исполнили мелодию «ты влип, чувак», и в очередной раз он послал их к черту. Влип так влип, с проблемами надо разбираться по мере их поступления.  
Джеджун вылил гель на губку, и неожиданно замер — в совершенно идиотской позе, со скользкой губкой в руках, вслушиваясь в мерное шуршание теплой воды. Внезапно все оказалось проще, чем он думал, чем воображал себе. До этого он всегда удивлялся людям, которые ухитрялись придумывать лишние сложности практически из ничего, и вот сам оказался на их месте. Очередная ирония, можно только поаплодировать тому шутнику на небесах с его гифками и уроками жизни. Порой стоит просто расслабиться и плыть по течению.  
Он уже знал, что удалит статью, сотрет видео и скриншоты и попросит Ючона сделать то же самое. Дело даже не в дурацких бабочках в животе — хотя, в основном, именно в них — а в том, что Чон Юнхо не заслуживал этого скандала, не заслуживал разочарованных и осуждающих обсуждений на форумах, манипок с надписями «пидор» и прочей дряни, что непременно полезет из каждого уголка. Джеджун понимал, что гомосексуальность — не повод для ненависти, что чужая постель должна оставаться чужой постелью, без грязных следов ботинок на подушке, но это понимание в голову других людей не встроишь. И он понимал, что сам зачастую играл на чувствах подобной своры, и, скорее всего, будет играть в будущем, но он не целовался с Кейт Миддлстон, а вот с Чон Юнхо — десять минут назад. Двойные стандарты далеко не самая плохая вещь, когда отдаешь отчет, что ни у тебя есть.  
Джеджун не собирался превращаться в святого и нацеплять нимб, он просто не хотел, чтобы парень, который ему нравится, страдал. Чон Юнхо, как ни странно, оказался таким, как его выставляли спортивные журналы: сплошные улыбки и брызги шампанского. Плюс глаза — выразительные, теплые, как остывающие угли, и бесконечные, как августовская ночь на Чечжу, сильные ладони с выступающими ниточками вен, родинка над губой и еще три на правом бедре, крошечные шрамы под глазом «упал с карта в детстве»; сотня, тысяча мелочей, из-за которых насекомые в животе устраивали чуть ли не бешеные пляски с бубнами и маракасами. «Глаза как остывающие угли» — Джеджун провел губкой по груди, мысленно фыркая от смеха. Вот так, в двадцать пять, узнаешь сам про себя, что ты гребаный романтик.  
Он вспомнил Ючона и развеселился еще больше. Из них двоих Ючон как раз подходил под описание «романтика» — с его цветами и песнями для любимых женщин. Однажды он потратил все деньги, чтобы снять на полдня парк аттракционов и устроить девушке самые необычное свидание в ее жизни. Девушку Ючон бросил через пару месяцев, а та потом караулила его возле дома еще полгода, видимо, такая то ли щедрость, то ли глупость произвела убойное впечатление. Но лучшего друга это ничему не научило. Он все так же продолжал легко тратить деньги на минутные впечатления и требовать от Джеджуна небанальных метафор для очередной песни. Вот кто будет смеяться громче любой гиены, когда узнает, что он влип.  
Джеджун завернулся в халат и вышел из ванной. Юнхо в гостиной не оказалась, зато там царила неожиданная чистота — ни крошек, ни коробки от пиццы, ни смятых салфеток, только Джиджи смотрел на него круглыми испуганными глазами. Почему-то именно при взгляде на кота у Джеджуна появилось неприятное предчувствие и тоскливо засосало под ложечкой.  
Юнхо, как он и думал, обнаружился в спальне — картонная коробка лежала у него на коленях, куртка была застегнута под горло, шарф скрывал нижнюю половину лица. Неприятное предчувствие чего-то очень, очень плохого стало еще сильнее.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Юнхо. — Мне не стоило лезть в твой компьютер без спроса, но мне срочно нужно было проверить почту, а вайфай у тебя запаролен. Я, если честно, не подумал.  
До этого момента Джеджун не сомневался, что фраза «ему показалось, что по нему проехался грузовик, груженный железобетонными сваями» — банальна до зевоты. Пока сам не испытал что-то подобное. В затылке болезненно закололо, желудок рухнул куда-то в пятки и попытался уползти. Он знал, что можно было увидеть в его компьютере — он не потрудился свернуть ни начало статьи, ни закрыть плэйер с записью видео.  
— Это очень интересная статья, — продолжил Юнхо, неловко, как щит, прижимая коробку к груди. — Снимки и видео тоже ничего, хотя качество хромает, конечно. Я надеюсь, что твоей карьере это поможет.  
— Юнхо…— начал он. Собственный голос показался противным и жалким.  
— Нет, не надо. Не оправдывайся, ладно? Мне часто говорили, что я идиот и слишком доверяю людям, и что не стоит… — тут Юнхо убрал шарф с лица, словно ему стало нечем дышать. Губы у него кривились в горькой улыбке. — Не стоит знакомиться с кем попало, — продолжил он. — Самое смешное, что я не знакомился. В первый раз. Очень глупо, да?  
— Юнхо!  
— Пришли мне копию журнала, что ли, — он встал и пошел к выходу.  
Джеджун понимал, что нужно его как-то остановить, удержать, но руки и ноги заледенели, поэтому он мог только стоять и наблюдать.  
— Наверное, нужно сказать спасибо. Спасибо, правда. Это было здорово и очень полезно.  
Дверь захлопнулась бесшумно, но Джеджун все равно вздрогнул, словно Юнхо хлопнул ею изо всех сил.  
Мир перед глазами плыл, рассыпался на части, и все это было так невыносимо смешно, что Джеджун сполз по стене, задыхаясь от хохота. Его никто не предупредил, что он снимается в плохой дораме со штампованным сюжетом. Сейчас, наверное, в квартиру вбегут девочки, переодетые мальчиками, с раком всех частей тела и амнезией.  
Он прижал тыльные стороны ладоней к глазам, продолжая смеяться. Бабочки в животе отчаянно метались во все стороны, и от их пыльцы в горле стоял горький привкус слез.  
О том, что Юнхо вернулся в Италию, ему сообщила хозяйка того самого приема, где они познакомились.  
Она весело рассказывала, какой Юнхо замечательный, как ему понравился Джеджун, сколько он наговорил комплиментов, и что просил напомнить про копию журнала, Юнхо очень-очень и ее ждет.  
Она щебетала и щебетала, а Джеджун представлял, как красиво будут выглядеть ее мозги, размазанные по стене тоненьким слоем. Жаль, ненамного хватит.  
После этого звонка он отключил телефон, лег в кровать и уставился на потолок. Статью и прочее Джеджун стер еще вчера. С удовольствием повторил бы процедуру, но корзину он тоже очистил.  
Он знал, что должен все исправить. Просто не представлял как.

«Иногда я думаю, чем любовь отличается от идиотизма. Грань кажется настолько тонкой, что ее практически невозможно разглядеть. Особенно если сам подвержен очередному приступу этой болезни с невнятным анамнезом.  
Наверное, самое глупое в этих словах то, что я пишу о любви и пишу именно тебе. Это уже пятое письмо (ну, или седьмое, если считать те два раза по три строчки, но я притворюсь, что был пьян и не помню), и я понятия не имею, кто их читает. Скорее всего, какой-нибудь помощник, что разбирает твою почту. Кстати, привет тебе, незнакомый друг. Если ты девушка, надеюсь, что симпатичная. И не знаешь хангыль. Впрочем, я совсем не об этом хотел поговорить.  
Глупее всего думать, что ты сможешь исправить любимого человека. Мне кажется, грань пролегает именно тут. Мужчины, кстати, гораздо меньше подвержены этому недугу, впрочем, они тоже любят думать, что их неотразимая улыбка и большой член сумеют покорить любую самку, реже самца, и тут-то начнется райская жизнь или что-то вроде нее. Жена гуляет по другим? Стоит немного потерпеть, купить виагру, и все наладится. Плохо готовит, кричит, не хочет детей? Это она еще молодая, вот поумнеет, и все станет хорошо.  
Либо ты принимаешь любимого человека со всеми недостатками, либо это все же идиотизм. Потому что люди не меняются. Впрочем, есть же я, который не верил в слово на букву «л» (в моем письме его просто зашкаливающее количество), а потом встретил тебя.  
В банальностях, как оказалось, нет ничего плохого, иначе бы они не стали банальностями. К сожалению, порой даже такую заштампованную истину понимаешь слишком поздно. Хотя никто не запрещает надеяться. Хотя мне все еще интересно — читает ли кто-то эту ерунду или она сразу отправляется в спам?  
У меня все хорошо, спасибо. Я скучаю по тебе. Удачи на Гран-При Сан-Марино.  
Забавно, но все еще твой…друг.  
Ким Джеджун.  
P. S. : Я читал последнее интервью. Ты всегда можешь потерять шар от боулинга в моей квартире, я даже не буду злиться.  
P.P.S. Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее».

Джеджун откинулся на стуле, прикрывая глаза. Электронную почту Юнхо он взял у той самой барышни с приемом, но он понятия не имел, личная это почта или официальная. Иногда его слегка подташнивало от мысли, что его откровения читает посторонний человек, но у него не было другого способа поговорить. Один-единственный его звонок Юнхо сбросил сразу, второй раз Джеджун не пытался. Просить о прощении — это слишком много, наверное. Хотя он все равно просил, пусть и этими письмами в пустоту. Первые два он пытался выдерживать дружеский тон, чтобы даже тень подозрения не упала на Юнхо — смешно, у него проснулся инстинкт защитника — но в итоге с каждым разом его послания становились все более личными. Он уже практически признался в любви.  
И все равно, Джеджун знал, что этого недостаточно. Хорошо тем, кто может годами сидеть на берегу реки и покорно ждать, он так не умел, не хотел и не собирался. Быть может, он опять совершит очередную глупость, но это все равно лучше, чем набирать миллионы слов или тупо смотреть в стену. Джеджун посмотрел на календарь с Юнхо на столе и вздохнул — время тянулось невыносимо медленно.

До Мотеги он добрался на поезде из Токио. Вокруг весело болтали болельщики, размахивали флагами, пели песни, а Джеджун сидел у окна, сжимая и разжимая ладони. Ему заранее было невыносимо страшно, он все еще не мог смотреть гонки, даже по телевизору. Джеджуну постоянно казалось, что еще немного, и случится что-то страшное. Он выучил наизусть правила, но даже в интернете видео старался не смотреть, что уж говорить о прямом эфире. За результатами гонок он следил онлайн. Джеджун завидовал людям вокруг, их беззаботности, громким выкрикам — на их плечах не лежало два груза сразу.

— Привет, — знакомый журналист хлопнул его по плечу. — Ты как-то оригинально решил сменить профиль.  
— Я пока ничего не меняю, — Джеджун слабо пожал плечами, изучая дно стакана с виски. — Всего лишь хочу получить аккредитацию. Я не уверен, что буду писать.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — Микура пожал плечами, — любой каприз за ваши деньги. Пропуск в паддок я тебе сделал, на трибуны тоже, а дальше ты сам разбирайся, будешь или не будешь писать. Мне же лучше, очередной конкурент мне ни к чему, — ох хмыкнул. — Ты только помни, в нашем деле главное — скорость. Промедлишь хоть на пару секунд с материалом, он остынет и будет нахрен никому не нужен. Мы те же гонщики, парень.  
— Да. Только жизнью не рискуете.  
— Ой, смотри какой трепетный, — заржал Микура. — Они тоже не рискуют, не бойся.  
Джеджун не стал спорить.  
Вечер в гостинице он провел, бесцельно глядя в телевизор. От одной мысли, что завтра он увидит Юнхо, пусть издалека, его бабочки начинали отплясывать бешеную чечетку. Он понятия не имел, когда успел превратиться в девочку-фанатку, и ему было плевать. Он просто хотел увидеть этого человека, и все. Поначалу он собирался пойти и на свободную практику, и на квалификацию, но потом решил не сбивать Юнхо. Вряд ли тот расстроится, и все же ненужные эмоции — это ненужные эмоции. О них Джеджун мог бы диссертацию написать.  
Перед входом на трибуны толпился народ. С утра зарядил мелкий дождик, и все вокруг обсуждали возможность дождевой гонки. Джеджун с трудом подавил желание закрыть уши и убежать, сегодня боги, видимо, решили оттянуться по полной. Но, к счастью, дождь успел закончиться, хотя трасса все равно оставалась мокрой. В моторхоум «Ямахи» прессу не пускали, хотя Джеджун все равно остановился рядом, наблюдая за стафом, которые то и дело пробегали мимо. На лицах у них была написана суровая решимость, на все попытки заговорить они рявкали одинаково громко и сердито и вообще производили впечатление пчел в разгар цветения. «Работа, работа, ничего кроме работы, и вы тут все бездельники и раздолбаи».  
Джеджун попытался представить, что чувствует сейчас Юнхо. Они не обсуждали такие вещи, просто не успели, но он помнил слова про то, как отшибает память. Быть может, он уже немного не в этом мире, а где-то там, где есть место только его мотоциклу и дороге.  
Он поежился, поглубже натягивая на глаза бейсболку с логотипом «Ямахи», и отправился на трибуны. Было не то чтобы холодно, но точно не жарко, как в тот день на тренировочном треке — пронзительный ветер забирался по одежду, трепал отвороты легких разноцветных курток, дергал раскрытые зонтики. Судьба, видимо, решила пройтись колесом, напоминая о том, каким он был слепоглухонемым глупцом, и настроения это точно не улучшало.  
Кто-то толкнул его в плечо, извинился на незнакомом языке и улыбнулся. Симпатичная девочка, в такой же бейсболке, как у него, и футболке с лицом Юнхо впереди. Джеджун понятия не имел, хорошая это примета или плохая, но нервно улыбнулся девушке в ответ. Она протянула ему руку, быстро сжала теплыми пальцами ладонь и вернулась на свое место. Толпа вокруг заволновалась, защелкали фотоаппараты, зазвучали песни и кричалки, а потом раздался звук стартового пистолета, или как там называется эта штука.  
Мотоциклы рванули с места и тут же замерли. Фальстарт.  
Джеджун невольно уставился на знакомую фигуру в синем комбинезоне. Наверное, он бы узнал Юнхо, даже если бы ему выкололи глаза, шестым чувством. Сердце тревожно бухало в груди, по спине побежали струйки ледяного пота, стиснутые пальцы заныли от боли.  
Еще один старт.  
Джеджун думал, что не будет смотреть — зажмурится, как тогда, и все быстро закончится, но просто не смог закрыть глаза. Влажная трасса хищно поблескивала, мотоциклы пролетали мимо на бешеной скорости, люди вопили, подпрыгивали, хлопали в ладоши, а Джеджун просто смотрел на Юнхо — на то, как он обходит первого гонщика, второго, как летит вперед, к очередному Гран-при в своей жизни. Во время третьего поворота, когда «Ямаху» слегка повело, так что Юнхо ошибся — совсем немного, но ошибся, удерживаясь на трассе, — Джеджун понял, что задержал дыхание, потому что начал задыхаться. Какой-то козел на красном мотоцикле попытался воспользоваться просчетом, и Джеджун протестующе завопил вместе со всеми. Это было какое-то отчаянное, безумное веселье, прелесть которого он никогда не понимал. Он даже в университете на стадион не ходил, чтобы поболеть за родную футбольную команду. Толпа его не пугала, скорее, злила, раздражала, местами вызывала омерзение, и вот он сам оказался ее частью. Чон Юнхо — способ изменить свою жизнь навсегда. Впрочем, Джеджун никому не собирался рекомендовать этот метод, эксклюзив принадлежал только ему.  
Юнхо все же сумел удержаться в лидерах, хотя старт выдался нервным. С козлом в красном костюме они шли секунда в секунду, отчаянно пытаясь перегнать друг друга. Козел даже ехал впереди какое-то время, но на последнем повороте перед финишем, Юнхо, отчаянно рискуя при входе, обошел его. Совсем немного, но этого хватило для победы.  
Трибуна победно взвыла в один голос, Джеджун стянул с головы мокрую бейсболку, развязал шарф и засмеялся, прикрывая рот руками. Симпатичная девчонка, что толкнула его перед гонкой, практически прыгнула ему в объятья, радостно вереща, и они закружились в странной пародии на танец, расталкивая окружающих. Но те, к счастью, не жаловались.  
Джеджун знал, что дальше будут подиум, цветы, шампанское из бутылки, но он торопился в паддок — единственное место, где мог поймать Юнхо. Точнее, посмотреть на него вблизи.

Журналисты уже весело обсуждали гонку, хлопали друг друга по плечам, кто-то судорожно строчил в ноутбуке, кто-то засовывал в рот сразу по три бутерброда. Его коллеги оставались его коллегами — неважно писали ли они о селебритиз или о шоссейно-кольцевых мотогонках.  
— Идут, идут.  
Джеджун неожиданно для себя встал с места и сделал шаг навстречу Юнхо, который вошел в паддок в окружении своей команды, весело улыбаясь. «Не стоило привлекать к себе внимание», — успел подумать он, мысленно хлопнув себя ладонью по голове.  
Он ожидал всего — холодного равнодушия, презрения, требований вывести, но вовсе не того, что улыбка Юнхо станет еще ярче и он, извинившись перед всеми, шагнет ему навстречу.  
— Спасибо за письма, — шепнул он. — Мне они понравились гораздо больше той статьи. А ты действительно хорошо пишешь.  
Джеджун еще успел подумать, что книгу, о которой давно мечтал, он может и в Болонье написать, прежде чем Юнхо заключил его в объятия. Он пах потом, туалетной водой и немного шампанским.


End file.
